The present invention is directed to a product comprising compositions of Chilco containing formulations and methods of using the same, and in a particular, to medicinal formulations useful as a diuretic, as a menstruation regulator, and antipyretic.
Fuchsia magellanica lam, also known as the Chilean Chilco plant, is an evergreen bush with small, thin fragile branches. Five fleshy, red sepals form a large cup, while the corolla consists of five purple petals that are much smaller than the cup. The flower has eight stamens and a long style that terminates with a four-lobed stigma. The fruit of the Chilco plant is a large berry. The Chilco plant is native to Chile and is commonly found in humid climates, often bordering lakes.
Formulations made from the Chilco plant are useful in addressing and treating female hormone replacement/balancing needs. Indeed, it is believed that the present invention may act as a female version of the drug Viagra(trademark) to enhance sexual function in both genders, but especially in females.
Acceptable protocols to administer compounds of the present invention in an effective manner include individual dose size, number of doses, frequency of dose administration, and mode of administration. Determination of such protocols can be accomplished by those skilled in the art depending upon a variety of variables, the weight/mass of the animal, the age of the animal, etc. In a preferred embodiment, the present inventive compounds are used to treat human females and administration of the Chilco products to any individual female will be in line with the administration of other similar compounds known in the art. The manner of administration of a particular compound of the present invention can depend upon the particular purpose for the delivery, any carriers associated with the use of the present inventive compounds, the overall health and condition of the recipient and the judgment of the physician or technician administering the compound to the animal and/or patient. Acceptable delivery methods can include parenteral, topical, oral or local administration, such as intra-dermally or by aerosol. Administration in a variety of unit dosage forms will depend upon the method of administration. For example, unit dosage forms suitable for oral administration to the intestinal region of an animal include powders, tablets, pills and capsules. The compounds of the present invention can be administered to any animal, preferably to mammals, and more preferably to human females.
As will be apparent to one of skill in the art, the present compounds can be combined with other known compounds to create various synergistic effects, including improved administration and/or absorption of such compounds by a female.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the Chilco compound of the present invention, in one of its various forms, is administered to a human female to improve the libido of such female. Indeed, formulations containing Chilco compounds can include, but are not limited to, teas, powders, poultices, oils, etc., and can be combined with various other compounds, including food items, for ease of administration. For example, in one embodiment of the present invention, Chilco products of the present invention are combined with food items, such as salad dressings spreads, etc. so that administration of such compounds by an individual is not conspicuous to outside observers.
Chilco compounds of the present invention can be used in a medicinal fashion to regulate menstruation of females, rendering menstruation periods more predictable in length, severity, etc.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is the use of Chilco derived products as anti-pyretic agents. Thus, treatment of fevers, especially for individuals sensitive to other anti-pyretic drugs, is believed to be a particularly useful embodiment of the present invention.
Yet a further embodiment of the present invention includes the use of Chilco derived products as a diuretic, used alone or in combination with other known diuretic compounds.
As described below, various methods can be used to extract useful compounds from the Chilco flower. Of particular interest in the present invention are fractions denoted 3, 4 and 9, whose mass spectrometry/NMR readings are provided below. Each of such fractions contain single compounds of significant purity, the respective molecular weights of compounds in fractions 3, 4 and 5 being 784, 784 and 302, respectively. Fractions 3 and 4 comprise particular polymers in one embodiment, and/or phenolic-based compounds having a strong UV absorbance at 270 nm. As such, fractions 3 and 4 have flavonoid, lignin and tannin type of properties and thus have uses associated therewith.
Fraction 9 has identifying characteristics similar in many ways to quercetin which is believed to be one of the active compounds in Chilco relating to the medicinal uses set forth herein, including use in the increase of a female""s hormone replacement balancing needs to increase and enhance sexual function, act as a diuretic, as an anti-pyretic and as a menstruation regulator. Fraction 9 also has particular characteristics of ellagic acid. Thus, in one embodiment of the present invention, an effective female hormone regulating compound of the present invention is selected from the group of quercetin and ellagic acid, and derivatives thereof. In one particular embodiment, a combination of quercetin and ellagic acid forms the active ingredient of the female menstrual regulation compound of the present invention.
In yet another embodiment, the active ingredient of the present inventive compound comprises that contained in fraction 9 as identified by NMR results as set forth below. Thus, one embodiment of the present invention relates to the administration of fraction 9 of the Chilco extract, accomplished using one or more of the methods set forth herein, to a human female to alleviate and/or regulate certain dysfunctions associated with female hormones, including the regulation of menstruation and as a stimulant to a female""s libido.